University Tour
Synopsis Frankie, Clawdeen, and Cleo are sitting on a bus talking to each other about visiting Monster University. Frankie says she's excited she go an opportunity even if college is two years away. Cleo says she's going to pick a sorority that she can be in charge of. Clawdeen says she doesn't even know if she wants to go to college. Frankie says that maybe this visit could change her mind. In another seat, Draculaura and Clawd are talking about the visit and Clawd asks Draculaura if she wants him to wait a year so they can start college together. Draculaura says that it's ridiculous for him to wait and he should go. Clawd says it be great if he can get an athletic scholarship too. At the campus entrance a triclops introduces herself as Eyeris Polyphemus and says that she's part of the welcoming committee along with Wicca and Pawl standing next to her. The students split up into groups with Clawd, Slow-Moe, Jackson and Pawl going one way and the girls going with Wicca another way. Cleo runs up to Wicca and asks her to show her the sororities. Wicca says that most are empty due to a vacation so they can't go today. Cleo groans and complains that she never should have come. Wicca takes the girls to the library and some classrooms, explaining life on campus. Frankie is excited and interested in everything she has to say. Pawl takes the guys to other classrooms and the stadium on campus. He introduces Clawd to Boulden the head of the Footbrawl team. Boulden asks if he'd like to join the team when he comes to college. Clawd says that Casketball has always been his sport. Boulden says he's watched a game of his and with the right training he can be a beast at Footbrawl. Clawd says he's not interested but Boulden insist he at least think about it. Clawd says he might and leaves witht he group. In the campus creepeteria Frankie and Draculaura are talking about all the cool things they saw on campus while Clawdeen is sitting quietly. Clawd comes over and asks if Clawdeen wants to go take a walk together. Clawdeen says okay and the two leave. Clawd asks her why she's so quiet. Clawdeen says she just feels like college isn't meant for her and would rather be designing fashions in someplace exotic. Clawd says she just has to work at it and if college isn't right for her, she can do what she wants. Clawdeen asks if he's disappointed in her and he says he never could be. The siblings hug and walk back to the group. As the students prepare to leave, Eyeris says she hoped they all had fun and spent time thinking about what's right for them. Wicca says that if they do come to the university they can come to her for help. Pawl says that same goes for him. The students of Monster High wave and board the bus back to school. Characters Profile art - Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein Profile art - Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf Profile art - Cleo3 de Nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile Profile ar3t - Ghoulia Yelps bag.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps Profile art - Clawd Wolf.jpg|Clawd Wolf Profile art - Jackson Jekyll.jpg|Jackson Jekyll 157px-Tumblr mwl2ecjxGd1sdpql5o1 500-0.png|Slo Mo Mortavitch Notavailable.jpg|Wicca Notavailabl.jpg|Pawl Puma Notavailable.jpg|Eyeris Polyphemus Notavailabl.jpg|Boulden Goyle Debuts *Wicca *Pawl Puma *Eyeris Polyphemus *Boulden Goyle Category:Monster High Revived